


AN UNEXPECTED VISIT II

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Part two of An Unexpected Visit part I This story is a sequel to AN UNEXPECTED VISIT PART I.





	AN UNEXPECTED VISIT II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

UNEXPECTED VISIT II

 

 

****

UNEXPECTED VISIT II

Author's disclaimer: Although the story is mine, it is a work of fiction based on the characters

of Due South. All Characters portrayed here, other than Robin and Victoria belong to

Alliance. Please do not print/copy/download or send any part of this story to anyone else,

other than for your personal enjoyment. Thank you.

 

Author's notes: This is part two of a three part story. Please read An Unexpected Visit part one before you read this one.

I hope you enjoy it.

Please contact me at 

I welcome any comments about my story.

 

.

****

 

 

 

AN UNEXPECTED VISIT (PART II)

By: T.M. Perrymore

 

 

Fraser quickly fastened the buttons of his red serge uniform coat and laced his lanyard to its specified length and position. The cast had come off his leg just last week and Fraser was glad to be able to wear his uniform again. Ray and Franchesca had visited him often in the short time he remained in the hospital, then Ray brought him home to stay with him for a few days until Fraser could get around on his own with crutches. Now, those same crutches lay up against the corner of his office and his cast, which everyone at the 27th precinct, as well as the consulate had signed, was wrapped in a blanket in his footlocker. He had decided to keep it as a momento of the friends he had here, in case he was ever to go back north to stay. Even Inspector Thatcher, whom had barely spoken to him in the time he'd been recovering, signed it with a get-well wish.

He glanced in his mirror to check his hair and uniform. Diefenbaker made a noise at him and he nodded at him.

"Thank you." He replied compliment the wolf had paid him. "I believe you are right." He combed a stray hair back in place and turned to the wolf. "Better? The wolf woofed a confirmation. "Thank you kindly, Dief." He had just turned away when a knock came at his door. "Come in." he answered and was surprised when Margaret Thatcher, in a stylishly tailored green slack suit entered. She offered him a sealed letter.

"This just came from you." She informed waiting until he had taken his mail before continuing. "It's from Vivian." Fraser glanced at her, and odd look forming on his face, but he quickly controlled his expression back into its normally bland gaze.

"Thank you kindly." He replied. A moment went by and they stood in silence. 

"Well," hedged Thatcher. "Aren't you going to open it?" Fraser raised an eyebrow at her, surprised. He usually waited until just before going to bed to read his mail, which was usually the only time he could call his own. For whatever reason he ascertained that Thatcher wanted to be present when he opened it so he obliged her. He slid a letter opener across the seam and removed the flowered stationary. He had come to expect two pieces, usually one from Robin and a short note from Vivian, but there was only one letter this time, in Vivian's structured handwriting. He glanced up at Thatcher after he read the contents."

"I am not sure I understand." He remarked. Thatcher glared at him and cursed his idiocy at times.

"She has to go into the hospital for some tests." Reiterated Thatcher, explaining the letter. "She may be in there for several weeks and she doesn't have anyone that can watch Robin for that long, so she wants to send her here."

"To the consulate?"

"To you Fraser." Spat Thatcher irritably. "She wants you to take care of Robin. Which leads me to ask just what kind of relationship did you and she have while she was here?" Again Fraser stared at her bewildered.

"Relationship?" he repeated. "I was their guide. Ray and I showed them around Chicago as you requested in the memo you sent me."

"Then why does she write you three and four times a week?" she demanded. Fraser frowned at her exaggeration. He had only received three other letters from the pair and one had been a get well card while he was still in the hospital.

"The wished to keep in touch." He surmised confused. "I don't understand..."

"Neither do I!" exclaimed Thatcher folding her arms in a defensive posture. "Why would she ask you to take care of Robin and not me? Surly she can't expect you to keep Robin in this tiny office with you. I have a huge apartment, and extra bedroom, a car, a...a..." She broke off and glared at him. "It doesn't make sense Fraser. Why would she choose you over me unless you and she were...."

"Were what?" asked Fraser oblivious to her agitation.

"Were...were...you know...together!"

"We were together on occasion, Sir." He agreed. "It was necessary in order to show her around Chicago." Thatcher made a guttural sound and shot him a look that would have disintegrated any other man.

"I mean together, together, Fraser." She emphasized, still receiving his noncommittal stare. "Damnit did you sleep with Vivian?" Fraser turned the color of his tunic and stared at her in shock. Finally a reaction, she thought angrily.

"No, Sir." He denied. Thatcher waited for him to continue but he remained silent.

"No, Sir what?" she demanded.

"No Sir, I did not sleep with Vivian." He responded directly, puzzled as to what else she expected him to say. She growled at him in frustration only to have Dief respond in kind. She glared at the wolf. "Was there anything else Inspector?"

"Are you going to take care of Robin, then?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"If Vivian wishes me to I..." he began only to have her wave a dismissive hand at him.

"Never mind Fraser." She sighed, turned on her heel and left the room.

"Good God!" exclaimed Robert Fraser coming out if the closet that led to his unearthly cabin. "Does that woman eat nails for breakfast or is she always like that?" Fraser glared at him.

"She's upset, Dad." He stated, though the reason for her anger evaded him. "I don't understand..."

"Well, son," continued Robert Fraser. "Trying to understand women is the hardest thing in the world. Even when you're dead they make no sense whatsoever to you." He smiled at Fraser. "Cheer up Son, you're going to be a Father, for a little while anyway." The situation finally dawned on him. What was he going to do with an eight-year-old girl? She couldn't stay at the consulate with him, there was barely enough room in this insignificant office for himself and Diefenbaker. Ray was out of the question; he only had the one bedroom and not a very clean one at that. Not that Ray was a slob, he just didn't keep things neat and tidy as well as Fraser did. Franchesca might take her, but that would be asking a lot and Frannie still had to work.

Inspector Thatcher was right, the logical choice would be her and not Fraser, so why then did Vivian want the child to stay with him? Perhaps he and Margaret could come to some kind of a compromise. She could stay at the consulate during the day while Fraser worked, that way he could keep an eye on her and he could find things for her to do, then spend the evenings with Thatcher.

"She'll never do it Son." Refused Robert Fraser, seeming to read his thoughts.

"I don't have any other way, Dad." He insisted grabbing his Stetson from his desk.

"Take this with you then, Ben." Instructed his Father holding out a whip and chair. "You'll need to defend yourself." Fraser shook his head and allowed Diefenbaker out of the room.

"Gee Dad, you're such a wealth of advice." He reported sarcastically following the wolf into the hall and closing the door. He squared his shoulders, took a few deep breaths and headed for Thatcher's office. He was not looking forward to this.

"Remember son." Robert Fraser's voice came from behind him. " Show no fear. They sense fear." Fraser ignored him and knocked on Inspector Thatcher's door. After a curt approval to enter he stepped into the office. She sat behind her desk, working on a report, barely acknowledged his presence.

"You can relieve Turnbull at Sentry duty until noon, Constable." She ordered. "Dismissed."

"Permission to speak, Sir." Requested Fraser, trying not to flinch at the coldness of her tone.

"I believe I said you were dismissed Constable." She insisted glancing back up at him. She could see he was going to remain there until she heard him out and that irritated her. "Very well, hurry up and say your piece."

"Thank you." Replied Fraser. "It's about Robin." She flashed him a cold stare. "I was just thinking that perhaps we could work together to provide her with suitable care while she is here." Thatcher resumed her work, as though the very idea wasn't even worth her attention, but he continued. "I do not know why Vivian choose me to take care of her, unless she knew I would have to come to you for help anyway." Thatcher glanced back up at him. "You are right that she can't stay here with me, but I thought if I could take care of her during the day, she could stay with you in the evenings."

"What about your duties Constable?" she interceded.

"I will still perform all my duties and responsibilities to the Consulate." He assured quickly. "I've already formulated a way that I can arrange that. But she can't be expected to stay in my office, so if you would allow her to stay with you in your apartment..."

"I'll think about Constable." She interrupted turning back to her work. "You are dismissed." Fraser gave a slight bow.

"Yes, Sir." He acknowledged opening the door. "Thank you kindly for listening."

 

 

Fraser and Ray waited just outside the gate terminal doors as the passengers of Flight 454 began to disembark. There were quite a few who got off in a massive exit, then the people seemed to thin out some. Finally he saw a woman headed out of the gate with Robin holding her hand. The young girl wore a pretty green dress, long red coat matching shoes, black tights and her Mountie Stetson atop her head. The minute she saw them she dropped the flight attendants hand and ran toward them excitedly. Fraser tossed Ray his hat and bent to catch the flying girl.

"Fraser!" she squealed in delight hugging him for all she was worth. "I missed you." Fraser smiled as she kissed his cheek, then set her down.

"How was your flight Robin?" he asked as she moved to hug Ray.

"Hi Ray!" she greeted, then to Fraser. "It was cool Fraser. They let me ride some in the cockpit and the pilot let me fly the plane and flick some switches and everything!!" She slipped one hand into Ray's the other into Fraser's as the flight attendant walked up.

"This is hers." she indicated of the Barbie knapsack she was holding. 

"Thank you kindly for taking care of her." Offered Fraser taking the bag and throwing it over one shoulder as the woman handed him a luggage claim.

"Her other bag should be coming out on conveyer belt E9." She smiled at Fraser. "Here's my number if you have any problems, or anything." Fraser nodded and placed both slips into his pocket. 

"Thank you kindly." He said again as they turned to go claim Robin's luggage. Ray shot him a teasing look over Robin's head, but Fraser ignored him.

"I brought you each a present!" informed Robin as they took the elevator down to the baggage claim area. "Mama said I could and she helped me pick them out. And she said that I could buy a bed to sleep in if you take me camping Fraser. She gave me money and everything." That reminded her and she reached up to retrieve her bag. Fraser handed it to her and she fished out an envelope from one of the pockets and handed it to Fraser. "This is my money, but Mama said to let you keep it for me. I can have five dollars a day, unless I wanna buy a bed or something like that." Fraser nodded with a smile and put the envelope in his pocket. She quickly reclaimed his hand and they went to retrieve her bag.

Ray drove them back to the consulate, after stopping to get Robin some lunch and promised he'd be by tomorrow to visit. Fraser opened the door for her and Diefenbaker, then followed he inside with her bags. Thatcher was just coming out of her office and Robin ran over to her.

"Hi Auntie Meg!" she greeted cheerfully throwing her arms around Thatcher's waist. Thatcher stood there, almost in shock at the innocent assault, then regained her composure.

"How was your trip Robin?" she asked politely as Fraser removed his hat and set it on the desk by the foyer. Robin told her about getting to fly the plane. "That sounds very exciting, but you must be tired after such a long trip. Why don't you curl up in my office and take a nap, I have a very comfortable couch in there." Robin shook her head.

"I'm not tired Auntie Meg." She assured calmly, holding up a knapsack. "But don't worry, I won't bother you. I have my coloring books and crayons in here. If you'll tell me where I can go to color, Mama said not to be a bother while I was here." Thatcher swallowed rather noisily. Vivian didn't have to tell the child that, it made Thatcher feel guilty.

"She can use my office, Sir." Offered Fraser, placing her bags out of the way. "I have to relieve Turnbull anyway."

"That will be fine, Constable." Agreed Thatcher, grateful for his intervention, for she honestly didn't know what to do with the child. "Get her settled in there then assume sentry duty."

"Yes, Sir." Confirmed Fraser leading Robin and Diefenbaker to his small office. He left the door open and cleared off an area of desk for her to put her supply's on. "I have to go outside for a couple of hours. If you need anything just ask Constable Turnbull to get it for you, alright?" She nodded.

"Okay Fraser." She agreed already starting on her coloring. Fraser commanded Diefenbaker to stay with her and he lay down dutifully by the desk.

 

Robin had been coloring for quite awhile, then she played some with Diefenbaker. Turnbull had brought her a soda and a snack from the vending machine, and now she was bored. She wandered out of the office, her cat and hat in place, while Diefenbaker followed. She shyly glanced in Thatcher's office, where her Auntie Meg sat speaking on the phone, and then she wandered toward the front. Turnbull was dusting and did not see her go by, as she opened the heavy consulate door and stepped outside. Fraser stood like a statue just below the steps, staring off ahead, but seeming to see nothing. She had seen him do this on her last visit and remembered her Mother telling her the tradition of the guard. She knew that Fraser wasn't allowed to respond to anyone or anything while he stood there. She stepped down beside him, pulling her little black gloves out of her pocket. It was starting to get chilly, and she longed for the warm weather from her last visit. She observed Fraser quietly for a few minutes, taking in his stance, stare and full position, then she took up the same position beside him. She stared straight ahead as he did, at full attention. Two women walked by and one said to the other.

"How adorable! She's pretending to be a Canadian guard." I'm not pretending lady, thought Robin, keeping her eyes straight ahead. I'm a Mountie on sentry duty. The women made a few more comments then toddled off. Quite a few spectators paused to view the newest addition outside the consulate, and in her black tights, red coat and tan Stetson, she looked very similar to the Canadian standing next to her. She didn't know how long she stood there, before Turnbull rushed out calling her name.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in relief. "There you are Miss. Robin." He stumbled down the steps. "You should come inside it's too chilly out here for you." Robin continued to stare straight ahead, not moving a muscle. "Come on inside now Robin you'll catch cold." Again no response. Turnbull was beside himself over what to do. "Oh dear! Oh dear! Inspector Thatcher!" he cried running back into the building. A moment later Margaret Thatcher was outside to survey the scene. She too tried to appeal to Robin but received no response. She put her hand to her lips for a moment, judging the little girl and glancing at her watch. It was only a few more minutes until the clock stuck five, then Fraser would return to the land of the living and so presumably would Robin. Finally she addressed the girl in her best official voice.

"You will be relieved from duty in approximately three minutes. I want to see you and Constable Fraser in my office in five minutes." She turned and headed back up the steps, all the while an anxious Turnbull fretting behind her. "For heaven's sakes Turnbull. Be quiet, she'll be fine." Ray pulled up in front of the consulate and grinned at the two. He got out of the GTO, rounded to the passenger side and waited for the clock to strike on the hour. As it sounded, Fraser came out of his revere and Robin threw herself into Ray's arms.

"Hi Ray!" she greeted. "Are you going to take me to the station with you?" Ray shook his head, but before he could answer Fraser said.

"We'll be with you in a few minutes, Ray." He indicated Robin preceded him. 'We have to speak with Inspector Thatcher first." Ray rolled his eyes, but nodded and remained where he was as the two entered the consulate. Thatcher was in her office and when they knocked on her door she bade them a curt entry.

"Constable Fraser." She began, as Robin also stood at attention after observing the man beside her. "Do you think there is anything regulation about and eight year old child standing sentry duty outside the Canadian Consulate?"

"I do not believe so, Sir." Replied Fraser. Thatcher turned to Robin, who was doing her best to appear calm and focused, although her bottom lip was trembling.

"And you Miss. Fowler." She addressed the girl. "Do you feel it is a proper place for a young girl who is supposed to b keeping out of mischief and is wearing just a slight coat and tights in this cool weather?" 

"N..No Ma'am." Managed Robin weakly. Thatcher nodded.

"I'm glad you both agree." Thatcher stood from her desk. "Constable please take Robin's bags out to my car, we'll be leaving in a few minutes." To Robin she said. "Please go with Fraser and gather your belongings then return here."

"Yes Sir." Acknowledged Fraser as Robin stared at the floor, though she still stood at attention.

"You are dismissed." Informed Thatcher. Fraser gave a courteous bow and turned toward the door. Robin followed him, her head down. They walked to his office and Robin collected her coloring books and crayons and put them in her knapsack. Fraser noticed her uneasiness.

"Auntie Meg doesn't like me, does she Fraser?" she inquired quietly.

"Of course she does Robin." Assured Fraser quickly. "She just doesn't want you out in the cold. She has a lot of responsibilities here and that sometimes makes her appear..." He searched for the proper word.

"Crabby?" supplied Robin helpfully.

"Ah..stern." he corrected, privately feeling the little girl's description was better suited to the Inspector's mood, but it would not be appropriate to agree with her.

"I don't want to go with her, Fraser." Sighed Robin as Diefenbaker, who'd stayed on the steps while she stood guard with Fraser and followed them into the office, walked over to kiss her hand. "I want to stay with you and Ray."

"Ray and I have to work on a case, Robin." He explained kindly. "You'll stay the evenings with Inspector Thatcher. You'll have your own room and she has a television and a big apartment to play in." He indicated the office they stood in. "This is where I sleep and it's not big enough for both of us."

"Can Diefenbaker come with me?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, " refused Fraser, receiving a whine from the wolf as well, but he knew Thatcher would never allow it, she barely tolerated the wolf now. "You'll see him first thing tomorrow when you come back here." He grabbed up her bags and escorted her back to Thatcher's office, where the Inspector was still finishing up some paperwork. Robin went and sat on the couch with a sigh as Fraser brought her bags out to Thatcher's vehicle. 

"Poor thing." Remarked Ray as he helped Fraser load the two small bags. "I wouldn't wanna be stuck with Thatcher either."

"Ray." Warned Fraser as Margaret and Robin came down the steps toward them, Diefenbaker close behind. "Have a good evening." He offered as he held the door for Robin to climb inside. Diefenbaker howled as the door closed and they drove away. "Oh be quiet. She'll be fine." Diefenbaker whined in protest as they walked back to Ray's car

 

Ray and Fraser were just finishing up investigating a crime scene, when Ray's cell phone rang.

"It's for you, Fraser." He informed handing the phone to the Mountie whom was speaking with one of the witness of the crime.

"Excuse me please." He offered the older gentleman he had been questioning. "Thank you kindly Ray." He put the phone to his ear. "Hello, this is Constable Fraser."

"Fraser!" exclaimed and oddly excited Thatcher. "I don't know what to do! Should I take her to the hospital or..."

"What is wrong?" he asked her calmly. "Take who to the hospital."

"Robin!" stated Thatcher in frustration. "Who the hell else would I be talking about? She's running a temperature and coughing just constantly and she's..."

"I'll be right over." He informed quickly ending the call. He quickly punched in another number and waited until a woman came on the line. "Franchesca? This is Fraser." Ray glanced over from where the elderly man was still speaking to him and watched Fraser speak to whomever else he had called. He turned his attention back to the witness.

"Thanks a lot." He offered. "We'll be in touch if we need any more information." The man nodded and turned to leave as Ray approached Fraser who was just ending the call. "What's going on?"

"Robin is running a fever and coughing." He explained as they walked back to Ray's car. "I called Franchesca and she told me some things I could pick up at the drug store. Would you mind driving me over to Inspector Thatcher's?"

"Sure." Agreed Ray as Fraser held the front seat forward so Diefenbaker could hop in the back, then he climbed into the passenger side next to Ray. A few minutes later, they pulled into an all night Drug store and Fraser purchased some baby aspirin, a thermometer, in case Thatcher didn't have one, and some cough suppressant. At the counter he was preparing to pay for his purchases when Ray walked up.

"You forgot something." He informed placing a small tub of chocolate chip ice cream next to the baby aspirin. "This is much better for a sick kid then aspirin." Fraser smiled and paid for everything.

"Understood." He agreed knowing that Robin would welcome the cold ice cream against her sore throat and inside her fevered body. Sometimes, Ray surprised him.

They arrived at Thatcher and were surprised when the Inspector practically ripped the door open to allow them entry. Her hair was disarrayed, she was dressed in a soft red silk robe, and her eyes were panicked.

"I've tried to keep her cool with a cold cloth and I've given her lozenges for her throat but I don't know what else to do." She fired rapidly at them as they followed her into the spare bedroom where Robin lay, propped up with four or five pillows, red faced and coughing. "I've changed her sheets I've..."

"She'll be fine." Assured Fraser gently, unnerved by his superior's helplessness. Almost immediately she calmed down. Fraser was here, he'd take care of things. Robin would be fine because Fraser said so and Fraser never lied. He took the bag Ray handed him from the drug store and went to sit next to Robin. He unwrapped the thermometer and placed it in her tiny mouth, then asked Thatcher to get him a glass of water and a spoon from the kitchen. Ray leaned against the wall watching Fraser open the aspirin and the cough suppressant. Thatcher returned just as Fraser was removing the thermometer from Robin's mouth. He glanced at the reading and nodded. Franchesca had told him what to look for in case Robin did need to go to the hospital, but although her fever was elevated, her color was still good and her glands didn't appear to be swollen. She chewed two tablets of the baby aspirin, in between a coughing fit, then took the spoonful of cough syrup. She made a face at the taste and drank her water. Her eyes spied the ice cream as Fraser handed it to Thatcher to put in the freezer.

"That's for later." Informed Ray grinning at the child's growing excitement of the treat. She smiled at him weakly, her coughing started to subside.

"Feeling a little better?" asked Fraser as he pulled out some of the pillows so she could lay a little more comfortably. She looked so tiny against the huge king sized bed.

"Are you and Ray going to stay?" she whispered hoarsely."

"Not me, kid." Refused Ray slightly. "You ain't getting' me sick." Robin awarded him another weak smile and looked at Fraser.

"Will you stay?" she managed hopefully. Fraser was about to refuse, but Thatcher spoke for him.

"Of course he will." She assured, as she met Fraser's surprised gaze. She seemed to be willing him to agree and he realized she was afraid to be alone with the sick child. He turned and smiled at Robin.

"I'll stay." He agreed as Diefenbaker jumped up on the bed and snuggled next to Robin. She wrapped a tiny arm around the wolf and Fraser glanced back at Thatcher who nodded her approval. He leaned forward and kissed Robin's forehead. "You're spoiling him, you know." She smiled secretly and hugged the wolf to her, receiving a lick on her cheek for her effort. "You get some sleep." Robin nodded.

"Okay." She agreed, the medicine already starting to take effect. "G'nite Ray. G'nite Fraser. 'Nit auntie Meg."

"G'nite kid." Offered Ray moving toward the door. "Hope you feel better." The adults moved from the room and Fraser pulled the door almost all the way shut, leaving a partial opening for Diefenbaker to get out if he needed to, although he doubted the wolf would leave her side for a minute. 

"Thank you." Offered Thatcher to them both as Ray headed for the door.

"No problem." Assured Ray. He smiled at Fraser. "See you tomorrow Fraser."

"Good night Ray." He returned as he let his friend out. "Thank you kindly for your assistance." Fraser closed the door and glanced over to where Thatcher headed toward the kitchen area.

"Would you like some tea Fraser?" she invited.

"Yes, thank you." He replied following her. She put the kettle on and retrieved two cups from the cupboard. She placed a tea bag in each then retrieved the milk and two spoons for the sugar. Fraser stood on the far side of the counter silently watching her. He had placed his hat on the coffee table when he had come but was still fully dressed in his uniform. Thatcher glanced at him, wishing there wasn't such tension between them.

"You may as well make yourself comfortable." She suggested indicating his tunic. "You'll be here for awhile." He nodded and carefully removed his lanyard and folded it neatly with his tunic on the kitchen chair beside him. He still seemed to be standing at attention, but Thatcher couldn't be sure, for he always seemed to stand that way around her. They stood silently, waiting for the kettle to boil. 

This was ridiculous, though Thatcher angrily. They were acting like strangers, but then they had not been on the best of terms since that dinner at Vivian's a few months ago. Actually, Fraser was on his best behavior, but then he always was, it was she that had been a monster toward him. Punishing him for her inexcusable behavior, by posting him at double shifts for sentry duty, assigning him the detailed washing of the consulate cars and bathrooms, even though Turnbull usually did those things. She piled more and more unnecessary paperwork on him, ordering it done in triplicate and giving him an unreasonably short time to complete it in, yet he took it all without batting an eyelash.

She remembered the day before Vivian had arrived, she and Fraser had shared a quiet meal and she had enjoyed his company. She always enjoyed his company, she just couldn't show that she enjoyed it. He was her subordinate she was his superior officer, a professional image had to be maintained. She suspected Fraser had deeper feelings for her, but his ingrained sense of duty and loyalty would never allow the feelings to surface in the event it might jepordize Thatcher's career. This endeared him even more to her, which made being with him alone like this all that more difficult.

The kettle boiled and she prepared their tea. She remembered a can of specialty cookies she had received from a visiting Scotsman and reached into her cupboard to retrieve it. Did Fraser like cookies? She hadn't ever seen him eat many sweets. Shrugging she set the tin, teacups servings on a little silver tray and headed back to the living area, indicated that Fraser should join her. She settled on the plush sofa while Fraser elected to sit in the chair that matched. She remembered Fraser only took a small bit of milk in his tea, so she poured some in, stirred it and handed it to him.

"Thank you kindly." He replied reaching forward to retrieve the cup. Their fingers touched for a brief moment and for once, Thatcher didn't pull away as though she had been burned. She simply met his gaze, those cool blue eyes that always had a desperate effect on her nervous system seemed somewhat shaded this evening, as though Fraser was hiding something. She looked away and prepared he own tea, then offered him a cookie, pleasantly surprised when he thanked her and accepted one. So there they sat, quietly sipping tea and munching on cookies and saying nothing. Finally Thatcher could stand it no longer.

"Fraser." She began and he looked at her surprise, as though he'd forgotten she was there. "I..I want to thank you for helping with Robin tonight." Fraser nodded.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." He replied calmly. Thatcher waited for a moment, then realizing he wasn't going to elaborate like he usually did, she continued. 

"I also want to..." she hesitated and took and interest in her half-eaten cookie. God! Why was it so hard to talk to this man? "I wanted to apologize for...well for..." She couldn't get the word out, something had formed in her throat and she couldn't swallow it down, she suspected it was her pride.

"Understood." Acknowledged Fraser as she finally met his gaze, his eyes expressing the forgiveness she craved. Of course he forgave her. He always forgave her. No matter how despicable she was to him he did not hold it against her. Usually she accepted his easy forgiveness, it gave her the out she needed without having to delve into a more personal apology. With great difficulty she swallowed. Not this time. This time he deserved more than a half assed explanation of her actions.

"I don't think it is understood, Ben." She managed in a voice that hardly sounded like her own. He watched he confused. "I was...horrible to you and there is no justification for my actions." Fraser remained silent, as though uncertain what his response should be. "You should be furious with me for what I did and I'm giving you permission to be angry." Fraser stared at her.

"I don't understand..." he began.

"What I said to you..." she explained frustrated. "It was not between an Inspector and her subordinate." She could see that he still didn't grasp what she was telling him. "I mean, you have every right to be angry with me, as a man would be angry with a woman. I won't hold it against you because I am your superior officer."

"I..I'm uncertain what you wish me to say." Stammered Fraser. "I am not angry with you, in either case." Thatcher made a warning noise deep in her throat.

"Why aren't you angry?" she finally demanded. Fraser was caught off guard by her question.

"I...I don't feel angry." He supposed helpfully.

"Were the things I said true?"

"I..."

"Did you derive amusement from what I said to you?"

"No. I..."

"Would you ever say those sort of things to someone?"

"No, but I..."

"Then why aren't you angry?" she almost shouted, then quickly lowered her voice as Fraser shot a look toward Robin's bedroom. 

"I don't..." he began, then hesitated, unsure what he was going to say.

"There must be a reason why Fraser." she insisted. "If anyone had said those things to me I would be ready to kill, yet you're saying you don't feel any animosity towards me? Are you Human Fraser? Because Human's feel and you obviously don't, so which is it?" Fraser stared at her and Thatcher recognized the deer-in-the-headlights look that he was known for when dealing with a particularly difficult or emotional situation. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his recollective brain trying to find a way to diffuse the tension in the room without actually revealing anything about himself.

A cry from Robin's bedroom saved him from answering and he quickly excused himself to go check on her, thankful for the reprieve. The young girl was crying out for her mother and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Fraser sat on the bed, switched o her lamp and she threw herself into his strong arms sobbing.

"What's wrong, Robin?" he asked gently comforting her. "Tell me."

"I...I.." she sniffed. "I miss my Mama." Fraser nodded, noting from the feel of his hand against her skin that her fever had gone down. "I dreamed she went away and didn't come back for me." 

"That will never happen, Robin." assured Fraser. "It was just a dream and you'll see your Mother again in two weeks. The time will fly by, you'll see." She sniffed some more trying to appear more grown up.

"Do Mounties cry Fraser?" She asked shyly. He was surprised by her answer.

"Everyone cries, Robin." He stated, trying not to think of the last time he had been broken enough to shed tears, or the reason for those tears; Victoria. Would he never be free of her memory? 

"Do you every cry, Fraser?" He glanced down at the child who was now staring at him intently. He took a deep breath, as Thatcher stood listening by the door, unnoticed.

"Yes, Robin." He admitted. "When I am sad, or sometimes when I see something that just mystifies me by its wonderment."

"Do you cry when someone hurts your feelings?" she asked, obviously foregoing her earlier torment in favor of conversation. "I cried when Tommy Baggenaw called me cootie face at school." Fraser thought for a moment, trying to ascertain the best way to answer and Thatcher realized she wasn't the only one he had difficulty opening up with, though he did seem to get along better with Robin.

"Not usually, no." he replied finally.

"But doesn't it make you sad when people hurt your feelings?" she probed.

"Sometimes it does." He agreed. "But mostly people do not intentionally try to hurt my feelings or appear rude they just..." he paused a moment. "I'm different and they have difficulty adjusting to me sometimes."

"Do you like being different, Fraser?"

"Not always." he granted giving her a rueful smile. "I would like to fit in like everyone else, but I don't and that is just the way it is. Being different is nothing to be ashamed of, it is just a part of life."

"When I grow up, I want to be different too." She determined. "Just like you." Fraser smiled and kissed her forehead, pushing back a stray lock of her hair.

"I think you're great just the way you are now." She awarded him a dazzling smile and he fixed the covers back around her as she snuggled back down into the large bed. "Try to go back to sleep."

"Mama would sometimes sing me to sleep." She hedged, torn between the child she was and the grown up she wanted too be. "Would you sing me to sleep Fraser?" Again Fraser hesitated.

"What would you like me to sing?" he offered finally.

"What did your Mama sing to you when you were a boy?" Fraser smiled and broke into a soft rendition of Danny Boy. By the time he had started on the second chorus, she was fast asleep and Diefenbaker was watching him with one eye open. He finished the song anyway, then carefully stood up and turned out her light. Thatcher had moved away from the door and was lounging on the sofa when he returned.

"I believe she should be fine for the rest of the night." He informed gathering his hat and tunic. "I should go."

"You promised her you would stay the night Fraser." Reminded Thatcher glancing at the clock on the wall. "Besides it is already after eleven and to late to be rooming the streets." Fraser didn't move or turn back to look at her, he just stood, holding his tunic and hat and staring at the wall in front of him. Thatcher rose and walked over to him. She stood behind him, as though unsure what to do next. She couldn't explain how she felt listening to him with Robin, especially when they spoke about hurting someone's feelings. Is that really how he accepted the harsh way she treated him, as a misunderstanding of the person he was? Did he truly think no one understood him? Certainly he wasn't normal in the sense of a regular kinda guy, but he was special, unique, and he looked upon that as a hindrance for others.

"Fraser." She said placing a tentative hand against his back. "Please stay. I promise I won't.." she paused and almost smiled. "I'll try not to be a bitch." Fraser turned to face their proximity put them almost touching one another.

"You are not a bitch." he stated softly, genuine surprise at her words showed in his eyes. "I never thought...." She put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"I know you didn't." she acknowledged., slowly dropping her hand away. "You never would think it, even when it is true." Fraser bowed his head slightly, averting his eyes almost shyly. "Regardless , there is no reason we can't try and be civil, or even nice to each other."

"Understood." Agreed Fraser so quietly she almost didn't hear him, his eyes capturing hers once again. They stood staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, as though a challenge to see who would break the connection first. It was Thatcher who finally spoke.

"I..I'll get you some sheets." She whispered, though making no movement to do so.

"Thank you kindly." Returned Fraser, making no move to assist her.

"You can sleep on the couch." She offered, still not willing to look away from those beautiful piercing blue eyes. "It's actually quite comfortable."

"Yes." agreed Fraser. "The couch will be fine."

"Though.." Thatcher stipulated, her voice becoming as husky as his. "It isn't as comfortable as a..." She didn't finish the sentence.

"Bed." Supplied Fraser. "No, it probably is not." He agreed, neglecting that he preferred the floor most times anyway, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself from getting pulled deeper into this dangerous conversation they were having. Fear held him rigid, but desire was quickly taking over and he was in a physical struggle with himself not to kiss her. The few times they had kissed, she had always initiated it and he would not cross that line until she made the first move.

"Ben?" She whispered almost questionably.

"Margaret?" he returned knowing without a doubt what she was asking but unwilling to respond without further encouragement. The shrill, sudden ring of the telephone caused them both to jump back almost guiltily. Thatcher snatched it up as Fraser took a sudden interest in picking the lint off his hat. 

"What?" she demanded of the color then blushed profusely and turned her back to Fraser. "Hello Vivian. No, she's already asleep, it's almost midnight here. Well, she may have caught a bug on the way down but Ben..I mean Fraser picked up some aspirin and cough suppressant for her and she'll be fine. Yes, he's here." He watched her back go rigid in defense. "No, I called him when Robin became ill and he brought the things from the pharmacy. Fine here." She turned and held the phone out to Fraser, her expression stormy as she stalked her bedroom once he accepted the receiver.

"Yes, Vivian?" he greeted. "No, it may just be a twenty four hour thing or all the excitement. I have a friend who I am keeping apprised of her condition and she is very good with children. Robin is sleeping peacefully right now. I will tell her you called, yes. Alright. Good night Vivian, good luck with your tests." Fraser hung up and stood undecided as to whether or not he should go in search of Margaret. The phone call was a mixed blessing, but now he felt disappointed. Finally, he placed his things back on the chair and turned to find Thatcher had already started making up the couch for him to sleep on. He walked over and took the sheet from her.

"Thank you kindly.' He offered. "I'll finish." She nodded and retreated to her bedroom without another word. Fraser quickly spread the sheets, dropped the pillow and blankets on one end and sat down to run his hands over his face. This was going to be a long night.

 

To be continued...

****


End file.
